


【翔润】无疾而终

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Summary: 分手的事。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	【翔润】无疾而终

两个人在一起久了，自然就有心照不宣的默契。就像现在松本润和樱井翔坐在烤肉店里，一个忙着分食一个大口吃肉，沉默的气氛里漂着心知肚明的情绪。

“最近挺忙的吧。”樱井翔先开了口。

“是啊，”松本润漫不经心的把肉翻个面。“半个月没见了。”

“有点事想和你说一下。”樱井翔擦了擦手指。

“分手吗？”松本润把肉夹到他面前。

“…是。”他顿了一下，没有否认。

“好的。”松本润回应的很爽快。

吃完两人平摊了饭钱，樱井翔说你还有点东西在我那，松本润点点头说我明天去拿顺便把钥匙还你。然后各自打车离开。

成年人的分手总是因冷漠克制而缺乏戏剧化的温情。松本润靠在车窗闭上了眼睛，却没能忍住一声叹息。

大概是累了吧。他脑中没有闪过什么难忘的回忆，也下意识的避开了他的音容笑貌。世人总喜欢夸大爱情。两个人的分开，不过是因为感情随着时间淡的再也品不出味道来。难过一点，也没有这么难过。一切都坍缩成黑洞，背景是无休止的白噪音。

樱井翔回到家照例给自己倒了一杯酒。他最近变得很难入睡，总需要酒精来助眠。松本润在的时候会陪他一起喝一杯，如今回归单身，倒也没了这个盼头。他夹一块冰到杯子里，看到有微小的气泡附着在冰的表面。他摇一摇，气泡就升上来，然后破灭在空气里。樱井翔盯着那些上升的小圆点出神，觉得自己已经醉了起来。他想感谢酒精给人飘忽的快乐，否则不知道会有多少人要在夜晚郁郁的死去。

说分手的时候他不是没有犹豫，但松本润既然抱有相同的念头，倒也让他少了些痛苦和愧疚。这样顺其自然的分离是另一种意义上的皆大欢喜。他捏捏眉头抬眼看了看时间，松本润此时应该已经入睡，只是不知道分手的情绪会不会扰乱他的安眠。

他希望松本润还是按时睡下了，这样他就能确定这个人没了自己依然活的妥帖。实际上松本润的生物钟确实还在规律的运转着，他把那些来不及细想的情绪都安排在了梦里。他飘浮在半空中看梦里的梦境，黑白默片似的回忆滚动起来，他们亲吻拥抱争吵沉默，到最后不动声色的疏离，来去之间竟看不出是悲剧还是喜剧。

从少年到现在，他和这个人共同成长。共同成长是很奢侈的词，不仅意味着两个人在时间和方位的坐标上得保持一致，还往往需要同样的耐力和进取心。很多年过去了，樱井翔渗透进他的生命，自然得像呼吸和空气，与成长本身一起镌刻进血液循环里。如果这个比喻成立的话——松本润想，那么这个人离开之后大概很快就会随着新陈代谢消失在他身体里。

一觉醒来丝毫没有疲乏褪去的清爽感。松本润揉了揉太阳穴，在未完全消退的睡意里挣扎着清醒。他还要去一趟樱井翔家里。他的东西不多，樱井翔执着的想守着最后一点领地去安放生活中的新鲜感和未知的激情，因此他们未曾同居，即使共享一切，也在细枝末节有所保留。

樱井翔在家等着。他坐在沙发上，翘着脚，报纸在面前铺开，一切如常。松本润被这样的寻常猝不及防的呛了一口。樱井翔下意识的想帮他拍背，手未触碰到又匆忙收回。

常用的毛巾牙刷可以干脆的丢掉，只剩下一些换洗衣物需要打包。床头放着他买来的小台灯和香薰蜡烛，还有需要每日督促才能被挠个不停的樱井先生使用的身体乳。这种小东西就随他处置吧。松本润打开下层抽屉，又看到有小小的雪景球在里面。

樱井翔一直靠在门口默不作声，却在他拿起雪景球的时候试探着询问。

“那个你也要带走吗？”

“不，我就是看看。”

松本润晃了晃，雪花似的絮状物在雪景球胶质的填充液里飞扬起来。他记得这是两人第一次约会的时候自己买来送给他的。时间太久了，他甚至不记得去了哪里做了什么，却能清晰的回忆起当时的心情。青涩却欣喜的，偷偷买下来，送出手的时候心里有烟花炸开般灿烂的甜蜜。现在拿在手里，反倒觉得这雪景球里的空间太狭促，只够容纳年少时小而细碎的开心。

他能想象樱井翔每次搬家时把这个小玩意小心翼翼的收起来的样子，也猜得到他之后就会忘记放在哪里。他很懂得珍惜过去，但并没有回望的习惯。松本润把雪景球放回去，合上箱子准备离开。

樱井翔送他到门口，松本润把钥匙留在了鞋柜上。他们避开了一切的肢体接触，然后轻描淡写的把两人生活的轨道各自分离出去。

松本润把他的一部分装在箱子里带走了。意识到这一点樱井翔忍不住的怅然若失。他独自在门后站着，知道松本润已经在门的另一端走远。他望不见他的背影，却觉得自己在目送他离开。他会在这样静止的时刻莫名钻起牛角尖来。他疑惑爱和不爱的界限是在哪里划开的，厌倦是否只是平淡生活里的伪命题。他想冲出去抱住松本润让他别走，也想安静的躺回床上好好睡一觉。或许是消遣生活的方式太有限，多余的思考只让他更颓丧。他只能坐回沙发上，继续读他未读完的那张报纸。

他笃定记忆耗不过时间，遗忘也会来的理所当然。夏天过去了，秋风还未吹来。他终究是落下一滴泪，又悄无声息的蒸发在了空气里。


End file.
